Secrets and Interesting Surprises
by dancesc7
Summary: Stella has been acting different. Will Lemonade Mouth discover what she is hiding? Will they be furious or accepting? Will they be surprised? Read and Find out! Rayella!3
1. Introducing:The Secret That Be

**Lemonade Mouth**

**Unpleasant Surprises**

**Set After the movie or After Scott joins Lemonade Mouth.**

**Pairing: Stella Yamada and Ray Beech**

**Planning on this being a multi-chapter.(getting better as I go on)**

**I do not own Lemonade Mouth. **

* * *

><p>Stella Yamada was in trouble. She needed to be out of here immediately if she wanted to make it on time; but her friends couldn't know where she was going and she didn't want to make it too suspicious leaving a rehearsal that she arranged. She glances up at the clock noticing that she only has a little over 7 minutes.<p>

She needs an escape plan. She begins to sweat but she isn't aware of it. The hair on the back of her neck stands up and her mouth goes dry. Come on Yamada, think, think…

"Something wrong Stells?"

The sound of her best band mate Mo speaking to her shakes her out of her trance.

"What, huh?" She shakes her head confused. She takes a look around at her friends and realizes they have all stopped playing and are staring at her.

"I asked If you were alright," Mo asks her again.

A flustered Stella stutters before looking up at the clock again. She now only has 4 minutes.

"Some place you got to be?" Wen Gifford asks, "You keep looking at the clock."

"Umm, yeah I'm- there's- someone I have to- something- late- bye!" Stella struggles as she grabs her things and runs out of the room.

She doesn't stop to look back because she doesn't want them to ask questions on why she left so suddenly. She was the one who called them all to the school not half an hour ago for an "absolutely mandatory, extremely urgent," practice.

"What was that about?" A confused Charlie Delgatto asks no one in particular. Everyone just shakes their heads and exchanges confused glances. "Maybe she's late for a hot date," Scott Pickett jokes. Everyone laughs and decides to just pack up and go out for pizza at Dante's since their leader isn't there to help them anymore.

* * *

><p>Ray Beech sits in the booth at Dante's Pizza waiting somewhat impatiently. He glances at the time on his phone. Stella was supposed to be here 5 minutes ago.<p>

He waits for another few minutes and begins to worry. It is unlike her to be late. He tries calling her but her phone must be off because it goes straight to voicemail. Just as he hangs up, Stella jumps into the seat across from him making him jump a little.

"Sorry I'm late! I was at practice with Lemonade Mouth and I couldn't figure out how to get out of there without them asking questions and then I left my phone and purse at home so I had to go and get them and my battery was dead and my brothers kept asking me why I was freaking out and I-""Stella, Stells, hey calm down! Breathe, breathe! There you go," Ray cuts her off amused by her nervous rambling while Stella takes deep breaths trying to calm down.

Once Stella calms down she looks up and he is staring at her with a smirk on his face. "What?"

"You're cute when you're nervous."

Stella pretends go gag at that sweet comment from Ray. "I am NOT nervous," she defends.

"Okay then, I guess you wouldn't mind if you stop shaking before you knock our drinks over."

Stella's eyes go wide and she sits on her hands biting her lip.

Ray laughs and comes over to sit beside her. He puts his arm around her hugging her to him. This gesture causes Stella to relax and she leans her head on his shoulder.

"I hate this," she states. Ray pretends to be offended causing her to laugh a little. "You know what I mean! This whole sneaking around thing. I don't want my friends to know we are dating because they would freak out and probably kick me out of the band." "They will not kick you out of the band. You are what keep that band alive. Besides, those lemon heads totally stink without you," Ray comforts her. He hates her band mates. Well, except for Scott. "And, same with my band. But, I think its fun sneaking around. No one is in our business and I like spending time with just you and no one else."

Stella sighs at this sweet comment. After a long day, she loves being with this side of Ray Beech; the side that only her and his family ever really gets to see.

* * *

><p>Lemonade Mouth (minus Yamada) stumbles into Dante's pizza. They sit at their usual booth. They start joking around about whatever it may be. Olivia looks up to say thank you to the waiter bringing their pizza when she notices something over his shoulder….<p>

* * *

><p>Ray turns his head around as a loud group of teen comes into the restaurant. "Oh no," his eyes go wide as her turns back around. "What is it?" Stella questions as she tries to turn around to look at what Ray saw. He stops her and makes then slouch down lower in to booth. "What's wrong Ray?" She asks irritated. Then she hears Charlie and Scott's obnoxious laughter and a look of panic crosses her face….<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this wasn't very long but its my first Lemonade Mouth fic and my first multi-chap. And I know Ray may have been out of character (and Stella too) so I apologize about that also. Any tips on how I can make him seem more real? Planning on betting better in the future!(I'm still an amateur, clearly.) Review please! It will encourage me to keep updating!:) And, the more reviews I get, the more Rayella because I want to concentrate on them in this story. Peace, Love, and Snicker doodles! (:<strong>


	2. Spying and Planning, Shall We!

**Interesting Surprises**

**Chapter 2**

**I still don't own Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p>"I'll be right back guys," Olivia says as she stands up. "Where are you going?" Wen asks her. "Umm... To the bathroom," she tries to make it look believable. "I'll come with you," says Mo standing. "NO!" Olivia shouts suddenly startling everyone at the table. "It's just- well-" Olivia sighs, "okay come on." Olivia grabs Mo's arm and rushed her to the lady's room.<p>

"What was that about?" Mo asks irritated once the girls get to the restroom. "Stella!" Olivia says worriedly. "What about her? She just ran out earlier." "Yeah and I know why!" "Why?" "She- Stella is-" Olivia is so surprised herself, trying to explain to Mo is impossible. Mo stares at her before she is dragged out of the bathroom again. "Seriously? Olivia! Stop you're hurting my-" she looks where Olivia is pointing, "arm."

Together the girls stand there studying the back of the couple's heads. "Okay, that has to be Stella! She has the same length hair and... Ooh look! She has the same blonde highlights!" "Yeah that's Stella alright," Olivia agrees, "But who's her boyfriend?" "You mean the one Stella never told us about?" Mo asks sadly. "Yeah, that one." Olivia thinks for a minute then takes out her phone. Mo watches as she texts Stella: "Hey Stella! You, me, and mo. My house tonight for a sleep over! Be there at 7!" The blonde sends the message and Mo smiles as they nonchalantly walk back to their table.

* * *

><p>Stella hears her phone vibrate and looks at it. "Who's it from Stells?" Ray asks her looking over her shoulder. "Olivia, she wants me, her, and Mo to have a sleep over tonight." "What do girls do at sleepovers any ways?" Ray asks with a goofy grin on his face.<p>

"Why don't you dress up like a girl and come find out?" She looks him up and down, "That face will do." She smirks and turns back to her pizza. He leans over to her ear and whispers, "I'm sexy and you know it Yamada." His breath against her cheek sends a shiver down her back. She hates the affect he has on her but what she hates more is that he knows it. She shakes it off quickly and scoffs, "You're delusional Beech." "So were going by last names now are we?" "You started it!" "That I did."

Stella stares at him dumbfounded. He stares back and it becomes a battle of dominance. Reading the mix of anger, love, and determination in each other's eyes; who will blink first? She crosses her eyes and sticks out her tongue trying to make him laugh. The corners of his lips twitch and he tries to keep a straight face. When she crinkles up her nose in a pouty face he has to laugh at just how cute it is. "Ha! I win!" Stella shouts in victory. Ray just laughs and hugs her closer.

* * *

><p>Mo sits on Olivia's bed waiting for the blonde girl to come back up from the kitchen. She comes in bringing a tray of Gram's delicious lemonade. "Stella should be here shortly," Olivia says as she sets the tray down on her bedside table. "Do you think she will tell us about her boyfriend?" Mo asks with a little disappointment in her voice. They are the guitarist's best friends! She should have told them. "Hopefully. But if she doesn't than I guess we will just have to guilt it out of her."<p>

The doorbell rings and the girls walk downstairs to greet Stella. "Hello!" the girls scream at each other as they let the girl into the house. They run back upstairs to Olivia's room to drop off Stella's stuff and change into their bathing suites before going out back to swim a little.

Mo lays down on a raft but Stella jumps in nearly knocking her over. Olivia grabs another raft and steps in so it is around her waist. The girls swim around for a little bit talking about the band, the movie Stella saw last Friday (With Ray but she isn't going to mention that), and Charlie's cousin's insane birthday party a few days ago.

"I still can't believe he fell face first into the cake!" the girls laugh at Stella remembering that hilarious incident. After they calm down Olivia nods at Mo. "So, Stells. Why did you leave practice so quickly this morning?" Stella starts to internally panic and tries hard not to show it on her face, "Oh yeah that! Um, I- forgot- that- I- had- to-" she pauses, "pick my brothers up from the park! Yeah. My mom wanted me to walk them home and I forgot when I called you guys to the school. Sorry."

The girls sigh and Stella knows they saw her and Ray at Dante's at lunch. "Okay! It wasn't what it looked like!" "Then what was it?" Olivia asks the worried girl. "Umm…." Stella can't come up with an answer. "Stella!" Mo squeals, "You were on a date!" She smiles and crushed the accused girl in a hug. "So… you guys aren't mad?" "Of course we aren't mad!" Mo shouts, "Well, maybe a little. You should've told us! We are your best friends and best friends tell each other everything." "I'm sorry. I should've told you. It-" Stella gets cut off by Mo asking a million questions a minute.

"Now, what's his name? Does he go to our school? How long have you been together? Is he hot? Does he play sports? What color are his eyes? Do we know him? Can-" Olivia flips Mo off of her raft to get her to stop. She comes up sputtering and coughing while Stella is a bit confused at Mo's questions. She thinks for a second but then realizes that they didn't know she was with Ray, they just knew it was her and some guy. They must have seen them from the back and recognized her. But now another question is in her head: Should she tell them she is dating Ray Beech, or try keeping it a secret?

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooohh...Another clif-hanger! Makes you wanna add this story to favorites so you can come back and read the next chapter on Monday right? Yes you heard me correctly, I am planning on uploading the next chapter on or before Monday. <strong>

**Also, sorry that I don't have many Ray & Stella moments yet but they are comeing up in the next chapter or two. Promise!:)**

**And check out my other lemonade mouth story I posted yesterday for Easter! It's a Wen & Olivia entitled, "Of Easter Eggs, Carousels, and Sunflowers." Read it to find out what the title means! :) **

**If you have an idea or there is something you would like to see in this story or as a different story, REVIEW or PM me! I love hearing your opinions and favorite parts so make sure to tell me! And always remember: Vaccume the driveway, eat soup with chop sticks, play with liver, soak your feet in apple sauce, and drink lemon juice like a dog. :) Byeeeeeeee!**


	3. Olivia and Mo's Interesting Surprise

**Secrets and Interesting Surprises**

**Chapter 3**

**I don't own Lemonade Mouth of any of its characters. But I do own a blow up guitar, a puppy dog shoe poster, and green eggs and ham converse! :P**

* * *

><p><em>But now another question is in her head: Should she tell them she is dating Ray Beech, or try keeping it a secret even longer?<em>

"So...?" Mo begs Stella to tell her about the guy she had lunch with after she finds her composure after being dunked in the water.  
>"Well..." Stella starts while thinking, 'Should I tell them? Would they kill me? Would Ray be mad? Probably not but they will. Ugh! "What should I do!"'<br>"What do you mean Stells?" Olivia's question makes the worried girl realize she subconsciously said that last part out loud.  
>Stuttering she says, "Oh, I just- don't know- if..."<br>"If what Stell?" Mo asks sweetly.

Stella pauses not quite sure how to continue. "I just don't know if he'd be mad that I told you who he is. I mean, it was kind of his idea keeping it a secret," 'Total lie,' she thinks; luckily inside her head this time.  
>"Please!" Mo begs, "He doesn't even have to know that you told us. We won't say anything; promise! Right Liv?"<br>"Right! And it's not like it's a bad thing. We won't be mad or anything," the said blonde replies slipping up to sit on the edge of her pool.  
>"Well..." Stella really had no idea how to proceed.<br>"Here, we'll make it easier for you," Mo states sensing her friend's apprehension, "We will ask you questions and try and guess who his is. We know him right?"

Hesitantly Stella decides to try this, "Yes."  
>"Does he go to our school?"<br>"Yeah…."  
>"Is he hot?"<br>Stella laughs, typical Mo question, "Yep."  
>"Does he have brown hair?"<br>"N-" "No wait!" Mo cuts Stella off, "He had blonde hair. I remember!"  
>"And he was wearing our schools varsity jacket," Olivia remembers aloud, "So he is into sports. Football? Soccer? Track?"<br>"...Soccer," Stella says quietly. They are really getting close. 'Should I answer any more?' She wonders. 'After all they are my best friends. They might not be too mad to find out I'm dating the leader of Lemonade Mouth's rival band, Mudslide Crush; will they?'

Stella's thoughts are interrupted by Mo asking, "Does he like Lemonade Mouth!" Stella mentally face palms herself. If she answered this truthfully, they'd know for sure.  
>She is about to regretfully lie when the sound of Mo's phone ringing causes her to jump out of the pool and race across the yard. She answers and starts talking. By the tone in her voice, the two girls still swimming knows that it's her boyfriend and Lemonade Mouth's newest guitarist, Scott Picket.<p>

Mo walks closer to the pool and sits on the edge with Olivia. "Oh and Scott, while I'm talking to you here, who on the soccer team has blonde hair?"

"Mo!" Stella argues with the girl on the phone. She hopes there are quite a few guys that Scott mentions.

"Why do I wanna know?" Mo repeats her boyfriend's question looking at Stella. The brunette guitarist shakes her head back and forth pleading with her friend to not mention anything.

"Oh, we were just curious," she giggles. She listens for a minute. "What do you mean there aren't any?" Stella is ready to pounce at Mo and hang up but then the girl says something else into the phone, "Yes but someone other than Ray." Mo rolls her eyes a little annoyed. Stella freezes for a second before forcing herself to laugh along with Olivia. She didn't want to seem too suspicious. "Are you sure there aren't any other blond guys on your team? I'm almost positive there is," Mo eyes Stella suspiciously before shouting back into the phone and hanging up, "Okay I will. Thanks, bye!"

Mo turns to Olivia and asks, "Liv, you got this year's year book right?" Olivia nods her head and Stella yells after Mo as the girl runs into the house. Olivia laughs and asks, "There a problem Stell?" Stella pouts and jumps out of the pool to go after Mo. She reaches the back door to find that the bass player has locked it. "Nice one Mohini," Stella says frustrated as Olivia comes up behind her. She looks under the mat but there isn't a spare key so they are locked in the backyard until Mo comes back; most likely with their recent yearbook.

After a few moments, the Indian/American girl taps on the glass on the opposite side of the door. The girls outside turn around and look at her. She holds up the yearbook to the soccer team's page and points at Ray. She says something but the girls can't hear her. Olivia motions for her to open the door and she does.

Stella is somber. She didn't know what to really think or do now. She sits down and faintly hears her friends investigating the page and screaming at each other. They debate that their Stella Yamada can't possibly be dating her ultimate rival, Ray Beech. But then they glance at Stella and see that she isn't denying anything.

The girls sit down beside the guilty looking girl. Stella sighs. "Stells," Mo starts, "You're dating Ray aren't you?" Stella just sits there for a moment before replying, "You guys hate me now right?" The girls shake their heads and deny anything of it. "It's alright Stella. We are anything but mad at you. If anything we are hap-" Olivia is cut off by an ear piercing squeal coming from Mo. She jumps up and starts skipping around laughing then grabs both of her sitting friend's hands and pulls them up into an arm crushing group hug.

"Awwwww, Stella! You finally got a boyfriend! You and Ray are so cute together; finally!" Stella laughs at her friend. After a moment she backs out of the hug saying, "Whoa, whoa, whoa wait. What do you mean finally?" "Oh, we all knew you two would eventually end up together, we just didn't know when," the girl answers innocently. Stella just shakes her head and laughs at her friends. "But, ya know, can this just stay between us. I don't want anyone else to know. Not even Scott," Stella says with the last part clearly directed towards Mo.

"Of course!" "We swear!" the girls answer simultaneously. "Good. Thank you!"

* * *

><p><strong>I am super sorry that I didn't have any Ray and Stella moments in this chapter. I am thinking of having the next one be all Ray and Stella to make up for this. Hows that sound? Everyone review: More Rayella, if you agree ;)<strong>

**I hope you liked this part though. I thought the girls were pretty in character; tell me what you think in a REVIEW! :) **

**And I'm sorry if any of you don't like Mo and Scott (you should;Pjk) but I needed someone else on Ray's soccer team and Charlie didn't make it in the movie so I wanted it to make sense. **

**Until next time; play with lighters, jump out of a tree, climb a chimney, brush your teeth with coconut milk, and bake your pillows at 350. Byeeeee! XD**


	4. My excuse is, i'm young!

**Secrets and Interesting Surprises**

**I totally own Lemonade Mouth!(**Intended sarcasm on that one...)**

* * *

><p>Sitting at their usual lunch table in the Mesa High cafeteria was the hottest new band, Lemonade Mouth. Well, all except for their leader and revolutionary of Mesa, Stella Yamada.<p>

This also goes for the so called King of Mesa High, Ray Beech. He was not sitting with his usual group of jocks and preps. This would usually throw everyone off because they were used to their constant bickering whenever they were within 10 feet of each other; but not today.

Principal Brenigan had given them both lunch time detentions. Why? Because their previous argument got so terribly out of control that they ended up flooding the main hallway. They currently are being 'forced' to "Mop up the mess until those tiles sparkle," Brenigan ordered; because no amount of Stella's smart remarks or Ray's sweet and innocent act would get them out this time.

* * *

><p>Ray opens the door to the hallway and his nose crinkles in disgust at the smell of the dirty water. He hesitates before stepping inside and grabbing a mop. After a couple minutes he hears the door squeak open again. He looks over his shoulder to see Stella with the cutest appalled face he'd seen. "This stinks," She says pouting.<p>

He smirks at her and says, "It's not as bad once you get used to it."

"I didn't just mean the smell."

Ray walks over to her and kisses her on the cheek, "That help?"

"A little," she says smiling at him. She walks over to grab a mop and starts to help him but after a five minutes she looks up. Ray has stopped and is leaning against the wall looking at her. "What are you doing? Help me," Stella wines. "It's not my fault so I shouldn't have to do anything," he replies like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Um, yeah it is! You're the one who said we still had to fight every day at school to keep everything normal!"

"Yes, and we are at school."

"So?"

"So… Me not helping is normal."

If looks could kills, Ray would be dead. Just before Stella starts yelling at him about how insane that idea is, Brenigan opens the door, "How are we doing in here?" "Horrible," Stella simply replies. "Good," he evilly grins and with that he leaves.

"Ugh, he is the worst," Stella complains. "Now Beech, you get over here and start helping me right now." "Or what?" He questions walking over to the frustrated girl. She stares at him in the eyes and while maintaining eye contact, picks up the dripping wet end of the mop and flings water, dirt, and soap towards him.

Ray dodges the stuff and she barely misses him. He laughs, "Didn't get me." Which they both know means war.

Stella fills her mop again and tries splattering him but he jumps out of the way again. Ray grabs his mop and tosses some at her when she isn't paying attention. The cold water hits her and soaks her left leg. She gasps at him and charges after him. When she catches up to him she slaps him on the back with her mop, and soaking his shirt and almost making him fall over. She runs the other way laughing but he comes back and sprays her. She turns her head around to glance at him but slips on the wet floor.

Just before Stella hits the ground Ray catches her and swings her around. She laughs and yells at him to stop. He sets her down but doesn't remove his arms from around her waist. "We're gonna be in a lot of trouble for this," She giggles. "Does it matter?" He asks smiling back. "Nope."

"Tonight, meet me at the park at 8."

"Why?"

"You'll see," he smirks and with that he leaves. After a second the end of lunch bell rings and Stella looks around the hallway which is, if possible, even worse than it was to begin with. She just shrugs and leaves through the side door because there is no way she is going to class soaking wet and dirty. She wonders what Ray has planned for tonight. And, she needed to figure out a way to tell him that she told Olivia and Mo their secret.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! Rayella! I apologize (seems like I do that a lot) that this wasn't very long. I had to cut it short because if I didn't than this wouldn't be up for another day and I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long. ;) The next part (Ray and Stella's date) will be up hopefully as soon as possible. (Tomorrow? Hopefully!) Review and tell me what you think. It encourages me. More reviews= bettermore stories…right? Yes of course! :)**

**Till next time: play charades with the homeless, sell tacos on a random street corner, pop balloons in pedestrians' faces, spray paint your mailbox yellow, and eat bugs like an antelope.! See Ya! :)**


	5. Mr Pickett & His Interesting Discovery

**Oh My, has it really been 2 months since I have been on Fan fiction!:( I am sorry but I am over writers block, out of school for the summer, and ready to get back to writing!:)**

**I do not own Lemonade Mouth:(**

* * *

><p>It was a quarter til 8 and Ray Beech was sitting on a bench near the park entrance. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous. *Gasp! The famous Ray Beech, nervous? Never! Well, except when it comes to Stella Yamada. He had put a lot of effort planning a special night; ya know, without actually spending a lot of time because- he is the supposedly careless Ray Beech of course!<p>

"Ray?"

Said guy turns around and spots his best friend, Scott Pickett.

This is fine at first, but then he realizes that Stella could show up any minute and he doesn't want to be caught.

Unfortunately, Scott is good at questions and he just so happens to be about the only person who can tell when Ray lies.

"I thought it was you. What are you doing here?" Scott asks as he reaches the aforementioned bench occupied by a stuttering Ray.

"Oh hey man! How are ya? I'm just- ya know, enjoying a nice evening."

"Really; doesn't seem like something you would do but, okay! Well I'm just on my way to pick up Mo." He sits down beside Ray and a look of puzzlement crosses his face as he looks around at the park, "What happened here?"

"Well, just make yourself comfortable," Ray replies sarcastically.

"What? You don't enjoy my company?" Ray laughs at Scott's joke.

"So do you know why the park looks like…?" Scott trails off looking around again.

Ray had the park decorated with lights strung about the trees and candles around the fountain where he planned on having a picnic. He was thinking on how to answer Scott's question when he spots a cheerful looking Stella walking into the park. "Nope! Um, I don't know what happened here," he stands up pushing Scott in the opposite direction of Stella, "You better get going if you don't want to be late to Mo's."

A confused Scott stops Ray from pushing him, "I'm not gonna be late," he pauses and looks at Ray strangely, "What's going on Ray? You're acting weird. Actually, you have been acting strange a lot lately. Are you hiding something from me?"

"Nothing's going on! I'm just- like I said, enjoying a nice evening. And, it would be nice if I could enjoy the stars by myself," he crosses his arms and tries to look annoyed.

As convincing as Ray was, it didn't fool Scott. "I know something's going on buddy," he smirks as he sits down on another bench. Crossing his arms he states, "And I'm not leaving until I find out who she is."

"But-" the look on Scotts face is a mix of determination and entertainment as he interrupts the stuttering blonde, "You're whipped. I could spot your love-struck attitude from a mile."

Ray rolls his eyes, "Well you're terribly wrong."

"Am I?" Scott laughs, "You're always either late to or leaving early from soccer practices, you never talk to Patty or Jewels anymore, you forgot about my sister's party last week, you are on your phone a lot more recently, and you've even been struggling to hold your side in fights with Stella."

The last one made Ray flinch and as quickly as he recovered, his discomfort didn't go unnoticed by Scott.

"So, you have a girl friend. Just tell me who she is. You know you can tell me man; we tell each other everything."

Ray sighs, "Yeah I know," but in his head he is thinking, "Oh gosh what am I gunna do? Nothing that I say now will get him to leave me alone. Wait, have I really been struggling in our "fights"? Eh, whatever. Should I run? Eh, why not?"

He acts like he is gunna say something but then he turns around and sprints towards the park entrance. "Hey!" a bewildered Scott yells at his friend's quickly retreating form. He turns around and is about to run after him when he catches Ray grabbing Stella's hand before they both turn the corner out of his sight. Scott thinks out loud, "They couldn't, could they?" he blinks and shakes his head, "I guess it's possible. And Ray did seem uncomfortable when I mentioned Stella," he starts laughing and a few passer byes look at him strangely. "I should've put two and two together. They both had been distant lately. Aww, they do smake a cute couple too."

He starts walking on his way towards Mo's, "Don't worry my little friends; your secret is safe with me."

* * *

><p><strong>I just got on my email yesterday an received quite a few unread (some fairly old) notifications from people who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. It made me happy but then angry at myself for letting this story go without update for so long. I apologize for the wait but now I am done with school and have a little more time this summer. I had horrible writers block also, and being so long a wait, I felt like the date needed a little extra something before it actually started. I will try really hard to get the next chapter up really super soon. I have many more ideas for other shows and movies I have watched so if you want this story to be my main priority for now, please review!:)<strong>


	6. Our Secret, No Worries, Just Us!

**And here is Chapter 6! I really love this chapter & I hope you do too!:)**

**If I did own Lemonade Mouth, I would make sure there was a second movie!:/ If the author can write a second book then the directory(or whatever he is called) can surely make a second movie. And if High School Musical could make not a 2, but a 3 part series, than LM would easily make 4 successful movies.(and all I'm asking for is a 2nd one so I don't think this should be very hard to say no to.)**

**NOW ON THE FABULOUS STORY!**

**Stella's pov.**

I walked into the park and had to do a double take. There were beautiful lights on all the surrounding trees and candles surrounded the fountain where a picnic was set up. I wasn't sure which to be more surprised about: how romantic it was, the fact that Ray Beech was the one to set it up, or that I was so suddenly grabbed by the hand and rushed out of the beautifully set up park not 2 minutes after I got there.

As I ran alongside Ray I couldn't help but laugh at the situation. He looked over at me like I was crazy but I just stuck my tongue at him.

After two blocks we slowed to a walk.

And after walking three more blocks in silence I finally stopped and turned to him.

I figured since we had the semi-suspense built up that it would be a good time to bring up something mildly suspenseful. "Olivia and Mo know about us."

He stopped and looked at me. The emotions in his eyes were flooded with laughter, confusion, and wonder. I've never seen quite a combination from Ray before and I was scared I had upset him until he interrupted my thoughts.

"I think Scott knows too," he paused and waited for me to nod before he continued. "While I was waiting for you he started talking to me and asking a bunch of questions like 'why I've been acting weird' and 'who my girlfriend is'. I bet Mo told him."

He didn't seem very happy, not at all. But I know one thing for sure, Mo didn't tell him.

"Mo may be a total blabber mouth and a super gossip but she is a friend first. I am positive she didn't say anything to Scott. And did Scott say exactly that he knows you and I are dating or just that he knows you have a girlfriend?"

Ray thought for a minute before answering the second one.

"See, I'm sure he is just wondering what you're up too. It's not like he mentioned me did he?"

"He did but not like that," he paused. "You're right. Maybe I'm just paranoid."

After a thought filled silence I spoke up again, "So, are you mad?"

He looked at me amused, "Why would I be mad? So, you told your best friends about your boyfriend. That's normal."

"I just thought you wanted to keep it a secret."

He leaned close to me and wrapped his arms around my back, "As long as you're happy and okay with it, I'm happy."

I smiled as I looked up into his eyes. That was incredibly sweet but I couldn't help but realize how cliché this all is. Because of this realization I started giggling, then laughing, then struggling to stand and gasping for breath.

Ray looked down at me like I was some sort of crazed chicken on fire.

This made me laugh more.

"What's so funny?" he asked me trying, and failing, to hold back a laugh of his own.

After I settled down a bit I answered but I couldn't quite think of what to say, "This..." I trailed off.

He smirked and replied, "Its way too serious isn't it."

"Yeah!" I paused, "Race ya back to the park?"

Before he could answer I was already 10 steps ahead. After running for a few seconds I looked back to find Ray but he wasn't there. I turned my head back around to find myself running into his chest. He laughed and caught me before I fell backwards.

"W...what?" I gasped, "How did you-"

He cut me off "I find it funny that you thought you could race me and stand a chance, Yamada."

"Is that a challenge?" I said stepping closer.

"It's already been proven."

"No it hasn't."

"Yes it has."

"No it hasn't."

"If your brain worked any better than a goldfishes than you would recall starting a race, and a few seconds later falling on your but because you ran into the person you thought was behind you."

"I didn't fall!-"

He cut me off smirking, "Because of me."

I glared at him, "You're a jerk Beech."

"Ya know you love me Yamada."

"I hate you."

He leaned down and our faces were only centimeters apart. It made me tingle inside as I felt his warm breath on my lips as he whispered, "I hate you too."

* * *

><p>"Follow me."<p>

"Where are we going?"

Ray smirked and opened the passenger door for me, "You'll see."

I got in the car and we drove off. After a couple of miles I finally got lost.

We had gone back to the park where we ate the delicious picnic consisting of all my favorite picnic foods. I guess Ray pays more attention than I do because I have no idea what he likes to eat. Except from the fact that he will never be a vegetarian, his favorite beverage is lemonade (but he won't admit it), and he likes little butter and extra salt on movie popcorn.

After driving for what seemed like hours and asking for the 7th time where we were, Ray pulled off to the side of a dirt road and parked by an old rusty gate.

We got out of the car and he grabbed a blanket and plastic sack from the backseat.

"Ray! Tell me what we are doing here, right now!"

"Shut up and make a wish on that shooting star behind you."

I turned around and just above the horizon I watched the star blaze across the sky and disappear as quickly as it came. Looking up literally took my breath away. "I've never seen stars so bright," I said almost forgetting Ray was there. He came up beside me and took my hand saying, "That was the intention."

I smiled as he led me to the gate and we climbed over. "Are you sure we won't get in trouble?"

"Aw, is little Stella afraid of getting caught?"

"I'm not scared! I'm just not a fan of going to jail if someone does happen to see us."

Ray laughed a little, "It's okay Stells. My uncle owns this field and many more around here."

I let out a breath, "Good."

He laid the blanket down nearby some trees where the grass was cut shorter. He sat down and patted the spot beside him.

"So what's in the bag?" I asked pointing to the plastic sack he brought from the car.

"You're just full if curiosities aren't ya Yamada?" he chuckled as he reached for the sack.

"Close your eyes."

I looked at him skeptically but obeyed. Then I felt something soft and fluffy touch my nose but I smelt the deliciousness before I could feel it.

I opened my eyes and snatched the precious cotton candy from his hands.

He laughed at me as I excitedly ripped off a small piece and plopped it into my mouth; closing my eyes again as I savored the taste. My all time favorite sweet in the world is cotton candy. I guess Ray knew that too.

I looked over at his now lying down face in amazement, "How did you know I love cotton candy?"

He shrugged, "Don't say I never listen."

I smiled as I lay down next to him. He then tried to steal a handful of my treat but I held it above my head. "What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"Actually it was 'kangaroo', too bad for you." It was my turn to laugh but he cut me off by sitting up and grabbing the bag of cotton candy from my hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" I reached for it but he stood up. I stood up too but he just held it higher.

Smirking at me he asked, "What-cha gunna do now Stella?"

I glared at him while thinking hard over what to say for him to give it back but before I knew what was happening, Ray had dropped the bag and screamed himself a good 5 yards from the blanket. "What's wrong?" I asked feeling totally scared because I had no idea what he was freaking out about.

"Sn- Snn…a," he stuttered and couldn't complete a single word. I looked to where he was pointing at my feet and about a foot behind me was a 3 ft long snake.

I snickered, and laughed. And hooted, and hollered almost to tears. I looked over at Ray, the mighty one who screamed and ran like a 4 year old girl because of a tiny little snake. The mortified look on his face made me feel a little bad so I gently shooed the small snake away from the blanket and towards taller grass. "Please don't tell anyone about this," he asked as he walked back over to me.

"What's the magic word?"

"Kangaroo?"

"Actually it was 'chowder', but I won't tell anyone because you were scared for your life," I smirked at him as I reached my arms around his neck and hugged him.

We lay down on the blanket again and I rested my head on his chest. His arm was wrapped around me and he held my hand by my heart.

Looking up at the sky was amazing. After a while of comfortable silence I spoke, "I've never seen so many stars. They're beautiful."

He whispered in my ear and once again his breath sent shivers down my back, "The beautiful stars, are in your eyes."

I turned my head to look at him but was met with a pair of lips upon mine. It was a gentle kiss but it left me tingling from my pinky toe to the tips of my ears. I left my eyes closed with a smile on my face as we lay there for what seemed like centuries.

I cherished these times where Ray and I could just be together, silently talking, and it was like we were the only two people on the planet. I never before would have enjoyed something so sweet and cliché, but when I was with Ray it didn't matter. And it wasn't all so cute all the time; it was also fun and adventurous, and challenging. It was in that rare moment that I realized that I was absolutely in love with Ray Beech. And it didn't matter who found out, because nobody else's opinions matter.

Well, except maybe my friends'.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you love it? Hate it? Want more soon? Review so I know what you think!:) <strong>

**Peace, Love, and Sunshine!xx**


	7. Driving Her Insane

**I finally got my new laptop battery so hopefully I can type more quickly!**

**Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**I do not own LM**

* * *

><p>It was a normal lunch time at Mesa High. Well, for everyone but Stella Yamada. She was deep in thought. About what, only she knows. But if anyone could make a close guess, it would be Ray Beech, who was oddly missing at the time.<p>

Stella was nervous, that was clear to her friends sitting with her. Stella was so out of it that she didn't notice the band stop talking and look at her with worried and confused expressions.

Finally Olivia spoke up, "Are you alright Stella?"

The girl in question didn't hear her.

"Stella, Stells, STELLA!" Charlie waved his hand in front of her face which eventually got her attention.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" A worried Mo asked.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Stella exclaimed with the best fake smile anyone could ever pull off.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked skeptically.

Stella looked at him with question and worry crossing her face but it disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Yes I'm sure."

Stella had been thinking about Ray. She had actually been thinking about him nonstop all weekend. She just couldn't shake him out of her head and she knew why; she was in love with him. But then again, she wasn't quite sure how he felt about her. When they were alone he sure acted like he loved her, but he never said so. Heck, he never had even said he liked her. If anything he said he hated her.

Although she knew that wasn't true, she was dying to hear him say how he actually felt. And then there was the whole keeping them a secret thing. She was tired of it. Of course some weight had lifted once Olivia and Mo found out, but she was scared. If they figured it out, could someone else? And she knew they would never tell, but it still worried her that they, along with her other friends would judge her.

And there was Scott, who Ray had said was very convinced that he had a girlfriend and who every time she said something to him now he would look at her with a secret in his eyes. Did he know something? She didn't want to keep it a secret, but she didn't want everyone to know. It was driving her crazy.

"STELLA!"

She was jerked out of her thoughts once again as her band mates were all yelling at her.

"Did you hear what Wen said?" Charlie asked totally excited but also worried about Stella.

"Umm…"

Charlie sighed, "I guess that would be a no."

Wen explained, "I said that I talked to Dante this weekend and he wants us to play at his nephew's 14th birthday Friday night!"

Stella nodded, "That sounds good. We don't have to bring him a present or anything though, do we?"

"Of course we will; it's the kid's birthday!" Mo shouted eagerly.

"Alright but we should schedule a few practices before Friday," Scott said.

"How does tomorrow, Wednesday, and Thursday after school sound?" Stella asked.

Everyone agreed and it was set.

A few minutes later the band was talking about what songs to play and Olivia was searching through her bag to find a new song she and Wen had almost finished. Without meaning to, Stella had again drifted off in her thoughts and had now nervously begun biting her nails. She barely even noticed, although it had caught the attention of most the Mesa cafeteria, when Ray threw open the doors and stormed over to his usual table of jocks and preps.

"Okay, what is your problem?" Charlie asked Stella concerned.

"Nothing! Do I look like I have a problem?"

"Yes!" Everyone but Scott shouted.

"We just want to know you are okay Stells. We will help you with whatever it is," Olivia said sweetly.

Stella just looked at the girl sitting across from her and shook her head.

Mo leaned in and whispered, "It not about, what I think it's about is it?"

Stella knew the girl was talking about Ray because Mo had glanced behind ehr at the table he was sitting at.

Or at least, Stella thought he was sitting at his table. Instead he was making his was down the aisle towards her table. They did have a 'fight' planned at lunch today right?

"Maybe…" Stella shrugged looking away from her friends.

Mo looked at Olivia and they shared a silent conversation.

"What's going on?" A very confused Charlie asked. An equally as confused Wen turned to Scott and asked, "Do you know what they are talking about?"

Stella heard this and looked at Scott, wondering how he would answer.

He looked straight at Stella and said, "Yes."

Stella just snapped.

Jumping up from her seat she shouted at the boy across the table. Swinging her arms and talking so fast caught a lot of people's attention but no one could really understand what she was saying except for Scott, Olivia, Mo, and Ray. Scott tried to interrupt but Stella just screamed faster. Olivia and Mo tried to calm her down but she just ignored them. Wen and Charlie, they just slowly backed away from the frightening girl. After saying all she had to say, she paused only to be interrupted by Ray standing beside her, "No, keep talking. Maybe someday you will say something intelligent."

She whipped her head around to look at the smirk on his face but she could see in his eyes that he didn't mean it. She opened her mouth to say something back but she paused. It was taking all the strength she had left not to cry and Ray's face instantly changed as he realized this. Instead of replying with a snappy comeback as she usually would, Stella just brushed past him and out of the school.

After Stella had disappeared out the doors, the eyes of Mess turned to Ray and Scott.

Ray just shook his head at his friend as a silent way of saying, "Don't bring it up again," before he ran out the door in search of Stella.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you love? Hate? Wanna read whats next really, really soon? Review and tell me because there is no other way for me to know what you think! I'm not a mind reader!:P<strong>


	8. Because, I Love You

**It's a little shorter than my last few chapters but I hope you like it!**

**I think we have clarified by now that I do not own Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

><p>"Stella! Stells, wait up!" Ray was running after a scared and frustrated Stella Yamada. Why was she upset? Ray didn't know. But he knew it was partially his fault and he wanted to help her.<p>

"Stella please talk to me," Ray begged as he caught up to her. She just turned her head and tried to run faster but Ray grabbed her by the arm and stopped her. Looking at her worried he asked kindly, "Stella, what's wrong?"

The icy glair she gave told him she was angry, but after a few moments her face softened and she looked at the ground.

Ray was going to ask her again but she started before he could. "I can't take this! I don't like keeping us a secret and I don't like people knowing!" Ray looked at her confused because she had just said two completely opposite things. Stella continued, "I'm fine with Mo and Olivia knowing because I trust them but if they figured it out would everyone else be able to? Scott did! Did you hear how he said it? Just plain like that, like it was a well known fact that didn't even really matter!"

Stella looked up at him with tears in her eyes. Ray knew it was getting hard for her, even him. But there was something else to her that made him know that that wasn't all that was upsetting her. "It will be okay. They are your friends, you trust them right? And if you are worried about Scott, I will talk to him and make sure he knows that we don't want anybody else to know. He will understand. Come here," he wrapped his arms around her and she cried into his shoulder. She hated being like this in front of him, or anyone really. She wanted to say something else but she didn't know how.

After a few minutes Ray spoke up again, "What else is bothering you? We can talk about it."

Stella looked up at him, "That's the thing. We've never talked about it. Why not?"

Ray was confused but left it alone because she was so sad. "Talked about what Stell?"

She looked down shyly before whispering, "Why do you say you hate me?"

Ray was taken aback by this. She thought he hated her? "Stella," He lifted her face up to look into her eyes, "I was always kidding. I have never, ever hated you. From the moment I laid eyes on you I had a crush on you. I couldn't live without you in my life Stells. You, you… you are extraordinary. No one could replace you. You are beautiful, and talented, and smart…" He caressed her cheek in his hand and turned her again downcast head back up to him, "I love you Stella."

Stella's eyes brightened and a small smile slipped across her face. That was all she needed to hear. "I love you too."

Ray smiled at her as he bent down for a kiss full of love that they both knew.

After a few minutes, Stella pulled back and punched Ray in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He exclaimed, "What was that for?"

Stella smiled as she said, "That was for not saying anything sooner."

Ray just chuckled as he pulled her in for another sweet kiss. Then they walked home together because neither one of them felt like going back to the skeptical eyes of the cafeteria.

* * *

><p><strong>I kinda felt like they were out of character in this one? What do you think? Review, it motivates me to write and therefor you get quicker chapters!:)<strong>


	9. What Car? I didn't see a Car?

**Here we go: Chapter 9! And sorry it took me so long to write, I wasn't quite sure how to continue. Tell me what you thought and I promise I will try to hurry up with the next chapter this time. :) BTW: In case you were wondering, I still don't own Lemonade Mouth.**

**Stella's POV.**

"Chihuahuas!" "Abduction!" "Chihuahuas!" "No, Abduction!" "Why do you wanna watch a movie about an FBI chase?" "Well its better than a bunch of talking dogs!" "Talking animals are hilarious!"

Ray and I were arguing over which movie to watch. I thought Abduction was awesome but Ray wanted to watch the third Beverly Hills Chihuahuas. Come on, talking dogs; seriously?

"It's for little kids!" "What does that matter?" "It doesn't, I just wanna watch Abduction more." Ray scoffed jumping off the counter and walking towards me, "You just wanna see it because Taylor Lautner's staring." "I do not!" I paused and began thinking about it, "Well, that does help." Ray snorted so I decided to make fun of him. "Jealous?" He laughed, "Of that pretty boy? I don't have to be. Come on, look at me!" He gestured to himself and winked. I just rolled my eyes. No point in arguing with that. What? He's my boyfriend, and he is hot.

Ray jumped on the couch and grabbed the remote, "So it's settled, we will watch Chihuahuas." I groaned and made puppy dog eyes. "Not gunna work Yamada." I sat down beside him. "Pleeeeeeaase?" "Nope." I decided to try a different tactic. Leaning real close I started giving him soft, butterfly kisses along his jaw. Hearing his breath hitch I moved closer and then kissing the soft skin behind his ear, he let out a quiet moan as I pressed against his arm and ran my hands against his chest feeling the definition of his muscles through his shirt. "S-Stells," Ray stuttered with his breath caught in his throat. Leaning my chin softly on his shoulder I whispered in his ear, "Please Ray baby; for me?"

He immediately turned, holding my face in his hands and kissing me roughly on the lips. Biting at my bottom lip and asking for entrance I wouldn't give him. His hands traveled down to grab around my waist pulling me closer (if that was even possible.) I found my arms around his neck and I ran my fingers through his hair. As I accidently let out a moan I'd been holding back, Ray slipped his tongue in my mouth teasing me. As we battled for dominance we eventually found the need for air a necessity.

We pulled away and he rested his forehead against mine; looking into his eyes I could tell that he really did care for me and I knew that I loved him more than anyone. Once we caught our breath he spoke, "So, how about we just watch both?" I laughed, why didn't I think of that? "Sounds good."

About 40 minutes into the first movie we both got hungry. We went into the kitchen and I peered in the fridge looking for something to eat. "Ice cream?" I asked Ray. "Sounds good." I got out two large bowls, then three different kinds of ice cream, two bottles of whipped cream, hot fudge, caramel sauce, cherries, mini peanut butter cups, sprinkles, and chocolate chips. "Now that is what I call ice cream!" Ray said cheerfully when he saw everything I had set out on the counter. "Dig in!"

What happened next I wasn't expecting. I was happily filling my bowl up with ice cream when out of nowhere I'm being sprayed in the face with whipped cream! Wiping it out of my eyes I glair at a very guilty looking Ray Beech. "You're gunna pay." I grab the other can of whipped cream and squirt some his direction but he dodges. Running after him he tries, and succeeds, to spray me behind his back. As it hits me in the face I scream and finally I catch him and spray it all over his back. He then proceeds to get away from me and run back to the counter. I'm about to spray him from across the counter but be picks up a container of chocolate ice cream and holds it up aiming for me. He glairs and says roughly, "You wouldn't dare." He obviously doesn't know me very well. Smirking, I spray him anyway, hitting him in the face. As I laugh I realize he is running after me so I high tail it away from him. I was almost to the door when I slipped on some whipped cream and fell backwards. I'm about to land hard on the floor when Ray catches me from behind. "Thanks," I say. "Don't mention it." Then, instead of standing me upright, he brings the container of ice cream from behind his back and plops it onto my head. "No, no, no, no! You did NOT just do that," I reach up and take the container off of my head. Ice cream is smooched in my hair and runs down my cheeks. He snickers, "Yeah, I think I did." I grab some of the ice cream off my head and before Ray has time to move away I smash it in his face. I laugh as he proceeds to lick his lips and nonchalantly say, "Mmm, delicious." As we laugh we are suddenly interrupted by the front door opening, "Stella? Are you here?"

"Crap," I mutter and Ray lets me stand up, "Who is it?" "It's Me, Olivia, Wen, and Charlie. Where are you?" My eyes widen and Ray looks at me confused." Wen and Charlie don't know," I whispered. "Ohhhhh."

"Stella!" Olivia shouts.

"Here, sneak out the back door," I pushed Ray towards the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned to me, "How are you going to explain the mess when you are the only one here?" "I'll make something up! Now go!" I push him out the door and close it. I'm about to yell back at Mo when the door opens again. "WHAT?" I shout frustrated. "I forgot something." He walks up to me and kisses me passionately on the lips. After a few moments he pulls back, this time leaving _me _in a daze. "Good luck," he winks and walks back out the door again. What that guy does to me. I swear I'm melting slowly. I shake my head and walk into the living room to meet the band.

"Stella! What happened to you?" Mo asked as soon as she saw me. "Umm, I was making an ice cream sundae and things went bad." "So you did this to yourself?" Olivia asked. "Yep!" I lied enthusiastically. "You're okay though right," Charlie asked concerned. I smiled, "Yeah I'm fine." "Well as long as you are okay," Wen started, "Whose car is that in your driveway?" I glanced out the window behind them and Ray was just pulling onto the road. Perfect timing I thought. "What car?" I asked pretending like they were crazy. They all turned around and looked outside. Ray was gone. There was no car. "What? B-But I saw it! It was- "Wen was very confused at this point. "Must have imagined it," I smiled nicely. Olivia, however, gave me a knowing look and mouthed, "Ray?" I nodded slightly and she just shook her head at me smiling.

Wen walked past me and sat down on the couch frustrated. "I could have sworn that there was a car out there. You saw it right guys, I'm not going crazy?" He asked the band. The three looked at each other before answering, "I don't know what you're talking about." "I didn't see a car." "You must've been seeing things." I stifled a laugh before sitting down on the other couch next to Charlie while Mo and Olivia sat next to Wen who just shook his head and I think that meant he decided to just forget it.

"So Stella, how are you doing? You seemed pretty upset earlier," Mo asked me concerned. I smiled; I figured I would be telling her and Olivia more later. "I'm great guys! Everything is great!" It was. That mini speech Ray gave earlier was everything I needed to feel better. It made me wonder how I could have hated him to begin with. I really love him. "Why so smiley?" Olivia asked with a knowing look. I bit my lip, "No reason." I watched as Olivia and Mo shared a glance and Wen and Charlie just looked at each other confused. "Okay, what are we missing here?" Charlie asked. "It's nothing," Mo covered for me. "Are you sur-" "Nothing!" she cut off Wen's question. After a minute I mouthed, "Thanks." "Don't mention it," she silently replied. But the look she gave me said, "We'll talk later."

After a while of hanging out and talking about random stuff, we decided it would be fun for all of us to go out to eat dinner at Dante's. I made them wait downstairs while I took a quick shower and changed my clothes. I may not care what people think of me but I couldn't go out in public with ice cream dried in my hair. Besides, it was beginning to smell funny.

As I walked back in the living room I heard Olivia and Mo tiredly explaining to Wen that there was in fact, "No car outside when they arrived." Could he seriously not just let that go? "No, I know there was. And I've seen it before, I'm just not sure where," Wen explained. "Wen, give it up. No one was here before you guys came. Get over yourself!" I exclaimed. "Trying to hide something Stella?" He asked with one eyebrow raised. I looked at him like he was crazy but in my head I was thinking, please don't ask, please don't ask, and please don't ask! "Livy, is Stella hiding something?" Okay, he didn't ask what I expected, but this isn't any better. Olivia was blushing slightly as Wen looked into her eyes and tried to find an answer. "N-n-no!" She stuttered. Poor, Olivia. Can always tell when she is the one hiding something. Wen smiled and said, "That's what I thought." He turned back to me and Olivia gave me a super apologetic look. "It's okay Liv," I told her. "Stella," Wen said sternly. "Look, I'd rather not talk about it right now," I told him. Mo helped, "Leave her alone Wen, let's just go to Dante's now okay?" "Fine," Wen huffed. We were walking out the door when Charlie asked confused and obviously feeling out of the loop, "So, there _was_ a car in the driveway?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>I, <strong>_**personally think that this chapter went better than expected. I wasn't quite sure were I was going with this, I just knew I wanted Wen to get a clue. What did ya think? I'm pretty sure this is one of the longest chapters in the story so far. I appreciate your REVIEWS; they encourage me to continue writing!:) I'm usually so busy that if I'm not on fan-fiction for a while I forget about my writing. But, when I get an email saying someone favorited my story or I have a new review, it brings a smile to my face every time an I immediately brainstorming new ideas to continue! It's up to you if you wanna see more soon. And remember, I'm not a mind reader so I don't know what you thought so PLEEEEEEASE tell me in a REVIEW!:) Bye for now, Shelby xox**


	10. Chapter 10

Please consider reading this information!

I'd like to start off by saying that if you do not care what I have to say and you will not reply to me after reading this than you may leave now. This is not a story update but rather an author's update. Now if you have a strong love for this story and would defiantly reply to me after reading my feelings on this topic, congratulations! You have made my top ten favorite people list:)

If you have been following my story from the beginning, you would know that I am not the best updater. I don't write consistently because I often forget or cannot come up with the motivation to continue. I strongly apologize for those of you who absolutely love this story and have been waiting for me to update to see what happens. I have a busy schedule and wish I had more time you this.

Now, school has started. Sports and weekend activities have started and I just don't have any time anymore! It's overwhelming how much I do. Now, this weekend I was sick. So I was at home in bed and I got an email from fan fiction about a new follower. This reminded me that my lovely readers were due another chapter. Now I will share a shameful secret with you: I forgot what my story was about. *Gasp! Crazy, I know. But I totally forgot what I had written about! So, sense I am a logical human; I simply went back and read my story from the beginning to the current chapter.

May I say, from the start I knew what I wanted to happen to the story and what I wanted it to be about but, IT'S ALL WRONG! I have no idea what I was thinking as I wrote those chapters. I do like them; they just aren't what I had expected. They story doesn't flow. Here are a few sample examples as to why this story frustrates me:

First, why is Mo so dramatic? Seriously, in the movie she is intelligent, down to earth, and cares about her friends and family. In my story I made her seem like a total giddy, gossiping, deceiving, drama queen. That's just not right, so I am sorry to any characteristically correct Mo lovers out there.

Secondly, I really wanted this story to be about friendship and romance while maintaining a hilarious environment. That didn't happen. I bounce back and forth from Ray to the band too much. Now, being about keeping Ray a secret from her friends, I'd think Stella would spend time with them separately. But, her friends play a huge role in her life so gradually they all start finding out about Stella's romantic side. I just don't think I achieved the effect that I wanted.

Third, What is with that scene between Stella and Ray on the couch in my last chapter? Do you enjoy reading that stuff? I have no idea how I wrote that. I will admit I don't have the most innocent mind ever, but why in the world would I come up with that in my story? Honestly, what did you think of it?

Fourthly, I found so many spelling and grammar mistakes it was laughable. I apologize to those of you who care.

My overall point, I have no idea how to continue this story! I just didn't leave myself room for more. I know this sounds disappointing, but I might just leave it as is and un-continued. Awful, I know. I've waited so long not posting anything else so I could make myself finish this. It's to the point where it's no longer enjoyable writing this story. Now, if enough of you will just die if I do not finish this story than I will try my best. But, if it doesn't matter, I will drop it right now and start something else. I have many other ideas for other stories. I guess my problem was that it was my first multi-chapter and I'm not experienced yet. I will probably stick to more one and two shots after this. And next time I do write a multi-chapter, I will probably try to write the whole thing first before I upload and disappoint all of you.

So pretty, pretty, pretty please, please, please let me know what your thoughts on this story are. I am super sad right now. This whole thing just disappoints me and I hope somehow, some of you can find a light and bring me back some hope as to why or how this story should or would continue. Thank you my darlings for your time. Hugs and Kisses! Love, Shelby3


	11. Chapter 11

Hello everyone! So, I'd like to let you all know that I am planning on deleting this story and re-writing it. YAY! Lemonade Mouth played on TV the other night and I watched a bit of it and it made me think about this story. After reading and re-reading what all of you have to say it makes me feel bad about just leaving you all with an unfinished story. I'm going to keep an open mind about where I go with this next one. I figure that most of the first few chapters will be almost the same but I plan on sticking to my original plot line this time. I'm not yet sure if I will change the title. I don't know how long it will take me to finish the story either. I am on summer vacation now so I do have a little more free time. I will not take down this story until I have published the new one and I will update on this story to let all of my dedicated followers and everyone else know about it. Thanks again for all of your strong words of encouragement! I hope it won't be long before I can get the new story to you!


End file.
